


Let Me Whisper In Your Mind, Darling

by sareyen



Series: Whispers and Tingles [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Charles You Slut, Charles makes audio porn, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik You Slut, Erik is a fan, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smitten Erik, Top Charles Xavier, they are also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareyen/pseuds/sareyen
Summary: Now that Erik knows that ProfessorXXX, the smooth-talking audio porn star that he's been wanking to and crushing on for months, and Charles Xavier are one and the same, Erik can't believe his luck. Charles is no longer just a voice whispering in his ear, but someone that Erik believes is the exact thing that he's been looking for his entire life.Luckily for him, Erik is everything Charles has been looking for too.Or: Charles and Erik have a successful first cafe date, sex happens, Erik gets turned on by watching Charles record audio porn (and more sex) and maybe they're a little bit cute (or just plain disgusting, if you ask their friends)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Whispers and Tingles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820266
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel-ish thing to 'Let Me Whisper In Your Ear, Darling' - I do suggest checking that one out first, but essentially this happens after Erik finds out that Charles is the audio porn star he's been messaging/crushing on for a month!
> 
> Thanks for reading x

_‘Charles just told me that you’re thinking about ditching my little gathering in favour of spending some quality time with him,’_ Emma smirked into Erik’s mind, her cool telepathic touch amused. _‘I would usually force you to stay, but Sugar, I’d never stand in the way of you getting some, especially from Charles. Rumour has it that his mouth is the 8 th wonder of the world.’_

Erik shot Emma a glare, before turning back to Charles – who was _ProfessorXXX_ , _mein Gott_. Erik was still trying to wrap his head around it, the voice that has been whispering in his ear swirling into a confusing mess with the seemingly angelic-looking Brit wearing a crisp white shirt. Charles looked entirely too… _good_. He did not look like the type of man that begged Erik to tie him up, to choke him with his cock, to fuck his mouth.

Erik’s mind lingered on these thoughts for a moment, and he would have grown embarrassed since the telepath had likely overheard them if the man’s obscenely red lips hadn’t quirked up at the risqué thoughts, his cheeks turning a little pinker. Charles gave Erik a sweet and slightly devilish smile before turning to Raven to quickly press a kiss to the back of her hand.

“I’m afraid I have to leave now, Raven,” Charles said to his sister, who narrowed her eyes at him, as if she were trying to be the telepath amongst the siblings. Erik wasn’t sure if they were conversing telepathically, but Raven then turned her natural yellow eyes to Erik, lingering there for a moment, before turning back to her brother. Then, understanding seemed to dawn on her, the girl bursting out into hysterics.

“Oh my _God,_ you can’t be serious!” Raven cackled, doubling over and slapping her knee like a middle-aged man, almost wheezing. “ _That_ was him? That guy was _Erik_? Erik’s the guy who-”

Erik looked at Raven with confusion, and she must have felt her gaze on him because she only burst into another peal of hysterical laughter, now pointing a shaking finger at Erik’s confused and slightly annoyed face.

“What, Raven?” Erik grumbled, the girl only snorting between something that sounded like a laugh and a hiccup, tears coming to her yellow eyes as she tried to contain her laughter.

“Do calm down, Raven,” Charles sighed, cheeks red. His eyes narrowed a little, and Erik was sure he was saying something to Raven telepathically, the girl just rubbing away her tears and smiling, shoulders shaking a little with the remnants of her laughter. Charles turned to Erik to touch the inside of his wrist, nodding his head towards the exit. “Shall we?”

The little touch on his wrist made Erik forget about the amused expressions Raven and Emma were giving him, and he found his thinner lips curving up into a smile, nodding. Erik flicked his wrist, opening the door with his powers. Charles’s eyes widened a fraction, before a wide and mesmerised smile spread across his face.

“Amazing,” Charles murmured as he wheeled through the open door. Erik preened at the genuinely intrigued glance Charles gave him, and twisted his wrist with a little more flourish, closing the door behind them again. Now, Charles let out a gleeful laugh, further impressed. “Simply amazing! You’ll have to tell me about what other things you can do with your power – metallokinesis, was it? I’m sure you can do far more than just open and close doors.”

A ripple of excitement ran its way up Erik’s spine at ProfessorXXX’s – _Charles’s_ – voice. Hearing his voice now was both the same and different – the lilt of his posh English accent was the same, as was the timbre and tone. But, it was completely different than anything he had heard before. It sounded more _real_ , but it was no less attractive than it was when Charles was whispering obscenities into his ear. If anything, hearing it in such a mundane setting was even more attractive to Erik.

_‘Gott, I need to calm down.’_

Trying not to sound like a fool already tripping over himself in his feelings, Erik fell back onto a slightly more suggestive route – far more familiar territory.

“I can _show_ you all the other things I can do,” Erik said in response, smirking a little when Charles’s grin only seemed to widen, a little gleam to his eye.

“I look forward to it, my friend,” Charles mused as the two of them made their way down the street. “Considering we’ve just skipped out on brunch, how about getting a little something to eat? I’d like to get to know you more, Erik.”

“Sure. I know a little cafe that serves great coffee and food about two blocks from here,” Erik said, knowing that the café was wheelchair-accessible and spacious, before pausing. “Is that too far for you to…”

Charles waved away Erik’s concern before he could continue, biceps flexing as he effortlessly wheeled himself down the footpath. Erik gulped as he watched the man’s shirt stretch around the nicely sculpted muscles, wetting his lips.

 _‘Gott, all of those Idioten in the comments who said that Charles was ugly would probably have a stroke if they knew how attractive ProfessorXXX really was,’_ Erik thought to himself, grinning a little at the idea that they would probably _never_ know – but Erik knew. If Erik had his way, he would be the only person who knew that ProfessorXXX had brown hair that looked impossibly floppy and soft, blue eyes dipped in the colours of the ocean and plush lips seemingly made of red satin.

“Thank you, my friend,” Charles said suddenly, eyes alight as he smiled up at Erik revealing a row of pearly whites. “Your view of me is very flattering, but you are a rare sort of man. Most people, unfortunately, see the chair and not much else.”

Realising that Charles had picked up on Erik’s errant thoughts, Erik scrambled to try and think of something to say to persuade Charles that there was more in his brain than just lustful thoughts, Charles laughing softly, eyes looking down. He likely saw the flash of panic crossing Erik’s face, the warm finger-like touch brushing Erik’s mind disappearing quickly.

“Sorry, Erik. I don’t make it a habit to actively read people’s thoughts. I do try to block everything out, but strong surface thoughts, especially ones directed at me, are harder to block out. And your mind is, well, particularly vibrant. But I won’t peek if you don’t want me to,” Charles said, almost apologetically. His words seemed to rehearsed and practised that Erik realised he must have had to say this to so many people in the past.

While mutants with visible mutations usually garnered reactions of disgust from mutantphobic humans, psionics were regarded with fear, even amongst their fellow mutants. Erik, admittedly, used to be one of those people who were wary about telepaths getting into his head, but after befriending Emma he had realised that he was just perpetuating the vicious cycle of hate towards telepaths, who were mutants too. Erik would be terribly hypocritical if he harped on about mutant rights while shunning psionics for the same reasons humans hated mutants – fear and distrust.

“No, that’s not- I mean-” Erik started, before groaning and running his fingers through his hair. “You shouldn’t have to apologise for your power,” Erik finally settled on, Charles’s dark eyebrows going up, surprised.

Erik was spurred on to continue, voice picking up its usual gritty fire, taking on the tone he used when verbally addressing (or _assaulting_ , Emma sometimes said) mutantphobic pricks who had the balls to spew their vitriol within Erik’s earshot.

“You should never have to be forced to suppress yourself just because other people are uncomfortable. Your power is a part of you, asking you to bury them would be the same as asking a baseline to chop off their own hand just because it has the potential to touch you,” Erik growled, gesticulating wildly with his hands. “And it’s the same as some mutant powers too. Emma once equated her telepathy to how I sense all the metal around me – cutting it off is horrible, like losing your eyesight. It’s disorienting.”

Erik let out a disgusted grunt at the end of his spiel, before realising that Charles hadn’t replied. In fact, the man had stopped wheeling himself beside Erik, and sat a stride or two behind Erik on the footpath. Erik swallowed thickly, his momentary surge in anger dissipating into one of quiet apprehension. Erik’s tendency to get overly worked up about the small things had never gone well with previous partners – or just people in general. Erik tentatively glanced at Charles from the corner of his eye, only to find that the man was staring at him with his mouth slightly parted and head tilted to the side, eyes impossibly deep and looking at Erik like he was a marvel.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Charles spoke, wheeling to catch up to Erik.

“Oh, thank you for saying that, my friend,” Charles said, a softer smile tugging on his lips. Erik’s stomach flipped at the warm sensation that smile poured over him, not unlike the sunlight-steeped warmth of Charles’s mental touch. “It really does mean a lot to hear you say that. Again, you prove that you aren’t like other men. But, my words still stand – I won’t poke around inside your head, unless you give me your _explicit_ permission. It’s lovely that you are alright with my powers, but they can still be invasive, more so than your metal-sense.”

Erik was about to say something again, but Charles just laughed, tapping the skin on the inside of his wrist when they neared the door of the café Erik had mentioned. Erik watched as Charles expertly manoeuvred himself into the café after Erik opened the door with his abilities, earning another delighted laugh from the telepath. Erik thought it was endearing the way Charles seemed so intrigued by something that was so commonplace for him.

 _‘Just you wait until you can see what else I can do with my powers,’_ Erik thought to himself, smiling.

***

 _‘Good God, Erik is… amazing,’_ Charles groaned in his head as he watched Erik lean with his elbow on their small table nestled in the corner of the café. They had been sitting there for almost two hours, their food and coffee (or tea, in Charles’s case) long gone.

Charles had momentarily been worried that they wouldn’t be able to talk as comfortably as they did as ProfessorXXX and magneto22 – because _Christ_ , Charles was still half in disbelief that this was reality. That magneto22, whom he had fallen for, had turned out to be Erik – Raven’s definition of ‘Charles Xavier’s Type’. It was too good to be true, and Charles was just waiting for the hidden cameras to jump out.

But, they had settled into conversation easily, as if this wasn’t their first time meeting face to face. They talked (and argued) about many things; politics, mutant reforms, college and work, but had now slipped back in to conversation about their mutations, focusing mainly on Erik’s because Charles did not hide his fascination with the man’s powers. Metallokinesis was rare in itself, but the way Erik wielded it with such joy and control made Charles swoon in his chair.

Charles clapped a little as he watched Erik hover his spoon over his palm, and through Charles’s superficial telepathic brush against Erik’s mind, he could feel the addictive buzz radiating off it when Erik moulded the metal into a smooth sphere, then into a rotating double helix, before manipulating it back into its original shape and letting it rest back on his plate.

“Your control is amazing,” Charles said, Erik grinning at the praise, not shy in the slightest. Charles knew that Erik prided himself in his mutation, as he should – he had true mastery over it.

“I’ve had a lot of practise,” Erik replied easily, before licking his lips. Charles’s eyes followed the movement, and Erik picked up on it, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Erik looked down at his plate, suddenly a little hesitant, before turning back to Charles with his hypnotic grey eyes. Though Charles was the telepath between the two, he couldn’t deny that Erik’s eyes – that Erik _himself_ – had a hold over Charles.

The man was unfairly attractive, and the slightly grainy photo Raven had showed him on her phone all those weeks ago didn’t do the man justice. He was all sharp angles and lean muscle, and the camera had not captured the passion that always seemed to be thrumming beneath the surface of his skin, or the gleam in his eye that seemed to reach into the very depths of Charles’s soul.

“I still, uh, can’t believe that you’re…” Erik said, vaguely gesturing at the man sitting opposite him, and Charles didn’t need his telepathy to know what Erik was referencing. Letting out a little laugh, Charles’s cheeks grew rosy.

“Believe me, I’m also still processing the fact that you’re magneto22. A rather apt name, now that I know who you are,” Charles said, Erik letting out a short, amused laugh. “I hope you’re not… disappointed? I’m not _really_ the person I am in my… you know. I mean, it’s not all an act, but I know you were probably expecting someone else. I suppose the illusion of my voice has been broken, now.”

“No!” Erik said quickly, eyebrows bunching together. “I’m not disappointed. I’m _definitely_ not disappointed.” Charles had to force himself not to wriggle as Erik’s eyes appraised him slowly, from the crest of his hair down to where his muscled torso disappeared behind the café table. Charles could pick up on the dulled sense of _attraction/giddiness/relief_ that radiated from Erik’s mind, and Charles smiled. “And if anything, you’re not… uncomfortable, are you?”

Charles tilted his head to the side in confusion at Erik’s question. Erik swallowed again, a little nervous and looking back at his plate again. The spoon on it seemed to vibrate a little, before Erik sighed and flicked his eyes back up to meet Charles’s, determined.

“I mean, I… Ugh, fuck. I’m just going to be honest here. We both know that I listened – _listen_ – to your… porn,” Erik said bluntly, Charles almost choking a little. “I know you wanted to meet, but… you’re really not… weirded out by that?”

Charles almost laughed at how Erik genuinely looked worried that Charles thought that _he_ was the weird one out of the two of them. Charles knew that the way they met was unconventional, but he had pushed that away the moment he finally met magneto22 in the flesh. He no longer saw magneto22 as a faceless person – he just saw Erik. Erik, whom he was already half in-love with.

“No, I find it more flattering, than anything,” Charles assured Erik, who relaxed a bit more in his seat, mouth beginning to curve back up in a smile now. Feeling a little bold, Charles leaned forward in his chair, cradling his chin in the palm of his hand. “But as a dedicated listener of mine, ah, maybe you could give me some feedback?”

Charles’s heart thumped when Erik’s breath hitched, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

“Feedback?” Erik echoed, voice a little rough.

“Yes,” Charles purred, reaching out to softly rest his hand atop Erik’s on the table, thumb running along the edge of his hand. “Which audio was your favourite? Which one…” Charles dropped his voice now, adopting _that_ tone, one well-practised from making so many audio porn clips that it was almost second nature. “Which one did you listen to the most when you touched yourself?”

“Oh, _Gott_ ,” Erik blurted out, eyes going wide as he seemed to lurch in his chair. Charles bit his lip as he watched Erik curse and cross his legs tightly, long legs bumping against the table, plates clattering. Erik glared at Charles a little at his forwardness, but Charles could tell that it wasn’t because he disliked it.

In fact, Erik seemed to _enjoy_ it.

 _‘That’s not fair,’_ Charles heard Erik push into his mind, and the telepath shivered at Erik’s uncoerced projection.

 _‘Oh, darling,’_ Charles responded mentally, _‘I’m merely a professional. I’m always trying to improve my craft. And since you are here… I’d like to collect some… empirical data, if you know what I mean.’_

A strong pulse of _desire/shock/affection_ drifted across the tether binding Erik and Charles’s minds now, Erik’s eyes darkening with lust.

“I’ll get the check,” Erik gritted out, Charles laughing, anticipation swelling in his belly.

“Erik, we’ll go dutch. I’d hope that this is a relationship where we are both ready to… _give?_ Though I do not mind receiving in the slightest.” Charles still hadn’t dropped the flirtatious tone in his voice, but it came naturally when someone like Erik was looking at him like he was contemplating just screwing the check and bending Charles over the table, plates and cutlery be damned.

“ _Gott_ ,” Erik said again, shifting his legs to cross his legs the other way, glaring at Charles again. “Fine. I’m paying for the cab, though.”

 _‘Because damn if I’m going to wait for a fucking train now,’_ Erik supplied afterwards, Charles giggling with glee.

_‘I won’t say no to that, darling.’_

***

They went to Charles’s apartment. Even though the café was right between both of their places, they knew that Raven would be stuck at Emma’s party for a long time while Erik’s roommate was probably hanging around his place. Also, Charles’s apartment was more accessible, and even though Erik was beginning to grow impatient, he still had enough of a mind to think about such things.

The two men sat in the back of a taxi now, Erik’s fingers tapping rapidly on his crossed knee while he tried to calm himself down by running his powers over the metal of the car. Charles was sitting far more poised in the seat beside him, his illegally red mouth seemingly stuck in its knowing grin.

Oh, Erik was sure that Charles knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him. Charles had been right – he was a professional, a professional at being able to arouse Erik with nothing more than his words and his wit. It was one thing listening to a recording of Charles’s voice, still somewhat removed from reality. Now that the owner of the voice was speaking those things directly to Erik, and directly into his _mind_ , well. Erik didn’t have a chance.

As he was thinking (loudly), Erik felt a warmth spreading across the back of his hand where it rested on the fabric seat between him and Charles. Erik looked down, Charles’s hand creeping closer and closer, calloused fingers drifting across his hand to rest on Erik’s thigh, which tensed under his touch. Charles continued to look straight ahead, though his hand came up to cover the grin growing on his face.

Charles’s hand stroked up and down his thigh languidly, squeezing every now and then, making Erik’s cock twitch. Charles was going to be the death of him, Erik knew it, and he welcomed it. Erik’s hand, which rested on his other thigh, drew itself into a tight fist.

 _‘We’re almost there, darling,’_ Charles cooed in his mind when they turned a corner, now glancing sideways to look at Erik. _‘And don’t worry, you’re not the only impatient one. I’ve been wanting to put my mouth on your cock the moment you recognised my voice. I assure you, my mouth can do more than just articulate a pretty voice.”_

Suddenly, Erik’s mind flashed with the image of Erik kneeling over Charles, whose red mouth was open and spread over Erik’s hard cock.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Erik choked out, covering his face with his hand. Erik unfurled his fist, reaching out with his powers to urge the taxi to go faster, Charles bursting out with a turned-on laugh while the taxi driver squeaked in confusion.

Erik was half-hard by the time the taxi pulled up to Charles’s apartment complex. It was a simple red-brick building with a poorly trimmed front lawn and peeling paint, not looking any more opulent than Erik’s own dingy apartment, but Erik didn’t care. In fact, he preferred that – it made Charles more relatable, somehow. The more he found out about Charles, the more he solidified the fact that ProfessorXXX was a real person, and not just some glorified voice that pulled orgasms from Erik with a single syllable.

Charles hummed in appreciation when Erik popped open the boot with his powers and levitated Charles’s chair to him. Erik, in turn, appreciated how Charles slid himself into the chair and swung his legs into position, arms flexing. Erik all but shoved a wad of cash into the taxi driver’s hand, tipping him a bit too much but thinking about nothing more than bringing the image Charles had teased him with into reality.

The two men were silent as they headed into Charles’s apartment, the air thick and electric between them. The spark had already been lit when they left the café, but it had fermented and built in the taxi ride over, and the moment Charles and Erik had passed the threshold of Charles’s apartment, Erik pounced on the man.

Charles moaned when Erik sealed his mouth over his, leaning over Charles with his knee resting on his chair between his unmoving legs. One of Charles’s hands immediately fisted itself in Erik’s short hair while the other gripped onto the fabric of Erik’s shirt, tugging the man closer. Erik had to brace himself with one hand on the chair’s armrest, the other against the backrest, almost smothering the smaller man in his arms.

Even that didn’t seem close enough for Charles, who arched up into Erik’s touch, slanting their lips together to deepen the kiss which was furious and messy, a clash of slick tongues, teeth and moans.

They only pulled back to breathe, both of their chests heaving. Charles’s pupils were wide and dark, naturally coloured lips now even redder, kiss-bruised and glossy. The freckles on the telepath’s cheeks blended into the flushed redness there, and Erik moved his hand from the chair’s backrest to cup Charles’s cheek, the touch tender in contrast to their hard and frenzied kiss.

Erik’s thumb brushed across the freckles, then down to the corner of Charles’s lips. The man smirked a little, turning his head slightly and parting his mouth, letting Erik push his finger between his lips and into the wet heat.

Erik groaned when Charles’s mouth wrapped around his digit, tongue flattening against the pad of his thumb, showing Erik that _yes,_ that mouth can do much more than whisper filthy things in Erik’s ear.

 _‘I’d really like to suck your cock now, darling,’_ Charles pushed mentally at the same time as he moaned around Erik’s thumb. Erik’s cock was definitely hard now, straining against his pants uncomfortably.

“Fuck, Charles,” Erik breathed out, Charles pulling his lips from Erik’s thumb with a smile that was far too pretty for someone who had just said that he wanted to suck Erik’s dick.

Charles just chuckled breathily, craning his neck up to meet Erik for another sloppy, wet kiss, which Erik obliged. Charles’s hands slid down his waist, brushing over Erik’s harness, making Erik groan into their kiss.

“In my audio, I’d be talking about how hard you are for me right about now. Knowing how you listen to my voice to get yourself off, I think you’d like to hear me talk to you about how much I want to taste your dripping cock,” Charles murmured against Erik’s mouth, Erik’s breath catching as his eyes closed, Charles’s voice echoing around him. Though Charles’s voice was steady, his hands were fumbling at Erik’s button and zipper, his desperation to get his hands and mouth on Erik’s cock clear.

Erik helped Charles out, using his powers to undo his button and tug down his zip, knowing that it would turn Charles on. It did, Charles shuddering and licking his lips, peering up at Erik like he had hung the moon instead of simply undoing his fly.

Charles then tugged down Erik’s pants, letting out an impressed “Mm,” as he laid his eyes on Erik’s hardness tenting in his briefs; the white fabric was damp around Erik’s leaking head, turning a little transparent.

“You’re already so hard for me, and I haven’t properly touched you yet,” Charles breathed, mouth hovering over Erik’s straining bulge. Erik sucked in a breath, Charles’s hands reaching around his legs to rest on the curve of his ass, squeezing and pulling his crotch forwards. “You know, one thing I’m grateful for with this chair is that it’s the perfect height for me to get my mouth on your cock.”

With that, Charles pressed his open mouth against Erik’s clothed erection, Erik swallowing down a long moan. Charles mouthed at his cock, the fabric of Erik’s briefs becoming wetter and wetter. Charles wasn’t as restrained with his moans, not holding back the drawn-out mewl as his lips moved against Erik’s clothed cock.

“I can taste you through your briefs,” Charles breathed against his erection, inhaling deeply through his nose and humming at the heady scent. “Darling, I want to taste more of you. Pull down your pants and briefs, fully.”

Erik’s cock twitched at the order, quickly shimmying down his pants and briefs, the fabric pooling around his ankles. Erik’s cock now hung free from its confines, jutting out hard and stiff towards Charles’s mouth, that smiled hungrily.

Charles gripped the base of Erik’s cock, squeezing as he looked up at Erik through his dark lashes, blue eyes drawing Erik in. The metallokinetic gasped as Charles stroked him up and down once, thumb brushing over his leaking slit and spreading his pre-cum down his shaft. Erik’s cock was big, and Charles said as much, voice reverent.

“I knew your cock would be perfect, darling,” Charles chuckled as he stroked again, coaxing another bead of pre-cum to bead at Erik’s cut head.

“Charles, stop teasing,” Erik grumbled, trying to push as much frustration into his voice, but only managing to sound desperate.

“I’m not teasing, darling,” Charles sang, breath fanning across Erik’s cock. “I’m just appreciating your cock. It really is quite beautiful. But if you insist…”

Charles licked a stripe up the underside of Erik’s cock, and once his tongue reached Erik’s head, he wrapped his lips around it.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Erik groaned, Charles’s mouth wet and warm. Charles hummed around his cock, tongue flattening against his underside before curling around his length, drawing him further and further into his mouth.

 _‘You taste delicious, Erik,’_ Charles moaned into Erik’s mind, and Erik almost came there and then. It was really unfair, really, _really_ unfair; Charles’s voice was Erik’s weakness, they both knew it, and the fact that Charles could use his telepathy to feed his voice into Erik’s mind while his mouth was busy sucking him off was just too much.

 _‘He’s perfect, he’s perfect, mein Gott,’_ Erik’s mind chanted as he gasped when Charles’s cheeks hollowed, before he pulled back, beginning to bob his head up and down Erik’s length.

 _‘You’re so big, Erik. The biggest, most delicious cock I’ve ever tasted. Perfect,’_ Charles praised, bobbing his head forwards and taking in more and more of Erik. Charles moaned as his hands on Erik’s ass tightened, closed eyes squeezing shut even tighter as he felt Erik’s head brush against his throat. Charles choked a little, and Erik’s eyes widened, hand immediately flying to Charles’s hair as he began to pull out of Charles’s mouth.

 _‘Don’t you dare,’_ Charles said warningly, squeezing Erik’s ass again, shoving his head back down on Erik’s cock and whimpering around it. _‘I’m sure you’ve heard my blow job audios, darling. I may not have had a real cock in my mouth then, but I never lied. I want to choke on your cock, I want you to fuck my face, pull my hair, make me gag. I want all of it,”_ Charles said, almost pleading. _‘Please, Erik. Give it all to me.’_

Give everything to me.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , you’re just-” Erik cursed, not as eloquent as Charles, his words lost as all the blood rushed from his head and down to his cock. Erik’s hand tightened in Charles’s floppy hair, the man humming in appreciation.

 _‘Yes, yes, yes,’_ Charles moaned into Erik’s mind when Erik began to move his hips, tentatively thrusting into Charles’s mouth. _‘More, Erik. More.’_

With Charles’s devilish voice spurring him on, Erik gritted his teeth and began thrusting into his mouth in earnest, earning a moan from Charles, which in turn wrenched a curse from Erik’s mouth.

“Your _voice_ , Charles. Your voice and your fucking mouth,” Erik growled, Charles opening his eyes, which were a little glossy as he swallowed Erik down enthusiastically. Charles looked up at Erik, and their lustful blueness coupled with the visual of Charles sucking him down made Erik’s ball tighten. “Fuck, Charles, I’m gonna-”

 _‘Come in my mouth,’_ Charles ordered, his mental voice strained with arousal. _‘Like I said, I want you to give me everything. I want to choke on your hard cock as you come, taste you on my tongue, suck out every last drop of your cum and not waste a bit.’_

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Erik pushed out between his teeth as he came hard with a choked grunt, Charles’s words pulling him over the edge like they always did. Erik’s mind blanked out as he came, body tensing as he felt himself release, still fucking Charles’s face with jerky, undone movements as he spilled himself down Charles’s throat.

Charles, the unbelievable, perfect man, swallowed everything and continued to lap at Erik’s cock as it began to soften, making Erik moan at the over-sensitive feeling. Charles eventually pulled his reddened and bruised mouth from Erik’s cock, licking at the head to make sure he didn’t miss anything, throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“ _Mm_ , thank you for that,” Charles drawled while licking his lips, voice a little rough after having been wrecked by Erik’s solid fucking. That quality to his voice was something he hadn’t been able to fake fully in his audios, and the raw sound made Erik groan, leaning down to capture Charles’s mouth with his. He could taste the salty and bitter flavour of his cum on Charles’s tongue, and the taste of him mixing with Charles was the most erotic thing he had experienced in his life.

“I need to take care of you,” Erik mumbled against Charles’s mouth, the man chuckling slightly, pulling back to cup Erik’s face, his smile almost a little wistful.

“I’m fine, darling,” Charles said gently, pressing a short and soft kiss against Erik’s mouth, which turned down a little.

_‘Oh no, no, no, did Charles not enjoy that? He was the one doing all the things I like, oh Gott, he doesn’t think that I only want him to get me off, does he? Is this because I like his porn? Because Charles is more than that, so much more and-”_

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s not you, darling. Definitely not you, you’re amazing,” Charles interrupted, kissing Erik again, before pulling back. “Come and sit down on the couch, I should probably talk to you first… I probably should have talked to you about this before I got my mouth on your cock, but I was a little desperate, not sure if you could tell.” Charles had an amused grin on his mouth now, and Erik relaxed, just a little.

Erik didn’t know what he would do if Charles wanted to stop this… _thing_ they had, because even though this thing was so new it was barely a _something_ , to Erik it had the potential to become _everything._

After quickly tucking himself back into his pants, Erik followed Charles as he wheeled himself across the small open living room towards a slightly ugly orange couch. It was only now that Erik really took in his surroundings, previously too occupied by the thought of Charles blowing him to think about anything else.

Charles’s apartment was small and a little cluttered, with just enough floor space for him to move around in his chair. There was a threadbare but well-loved blanket draped over the back of the couch alongside and a few mismatched pillows. A dark wood vintage coffee table sat in front of it over a soft print rug that clashed with the orange couch. There was no TV in the room, the space usually reserved for one housing a packed bookshelf, its shelves curving downwards slightly with the sheer weight of the books on it. There were a few more stacks of books around it on the floor nestled amongst some potted plants and a curved metal floor lap that Erik ran his powers across.

The living room was connected directly to the kitchen, which had been fitted with low counters, the dining table also made lower to be accessible for Charles. It was a small but cosy apartment, and though things were mismatched, it was obvious that everything inside it was treasured. It also smelled like Charles, a mixture of paper and books, but also with a hint of spice and sunlight.

“Sorry, it’s a bit of a mess. Raven and I tend to let things go around exam time…” Charles apologised, and Erik shook his head, planting himself on the span of couch Charles patted with his hand. Charles himself then smoothly transferred himself to the couch beside Erik, before turning to him.

“Charles?” Erik asked, growing a little more nervous when Charles bit his lip, like he was trying to find the words.

“Sorry,” Charles said quickly, patting Erik’s knee. “It’s not often that I have to explain this, since most people usually see the chair and then want nothing more to do with me.” Charles’s voice was bleak as he spoke, and Erik’s lips pulled back in a sour snarl.

“Well, those people didn’t deserve your time in the first place,” Erik huffed out, anger flaring at the idea that people could look at Charles and have that sort of reaction, hurting him. Charles’s hand on his knee squeezed it thankfully, eyes crinkling in the corners when he smiled adoringly at Erik.

“God, you’re amazing,” Charles sighed happily, leaning forward to kiss Erik again, aiming for a short peck but couldn’t help but give in to the way Erik coaxed his mouth open, dragging his arm around the smaller man to draw him in closer. They kissed for a short while, until Charles drew back with a wiggle of his dark brow. “ _And_ you’re distracting.”

“That doesn’t sound like a complaint to me,” Erik replied, earning a chuckle and the shake of Charles’s hair, the man shuffling closer towards Erik to lean into his side, Erik’s arms finding their rightful place around his shoulders.

“Not at all, but it isn’t conducive to meaningful conversation,” Charles said with a smile, before continuing. “As I was saying, I never really have to talk about this often, so bear with me.” Erik nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Charles’s bicep, the man melting into his embrace.

 _‘Distracting,’_ Charles chimed in Erik’s mind, rolling his eyes teasingly.

Verbally, Charles sucked in a breath before speaking. “I’m sure Raven or Emma have told you about my condition, or at least enough for you to know that I don’t have use of my legs.”

“Mhmm, they mentioned it, briefly. I just know that you had a car accident a few years ago,” Erik said, Charles nodding.

“Yes. The accident left me… broken. But hey, you should’ve seen the other guy. And by the other guy, I mean the Mercedes van,” Charles said, attempting to joke, earning a small snort from Erik. “Anyway, to put things simply, the accident didn’t only affect my legs, but also my…” Charles sighed, gesturing to his crotch.

“Oh,” Erik said, blinking as he stared at Charles’s cock hidden beneath his pants, before realising that he was staring and forced himself to look back up into Charles’s eyes. “Can you feel anything there at all? Can you…” Charles shrugged.

“I can feel sensations, but they’re muted, so to get any real stimulation things need to be more intense,” Charles explained, looking at Erik tentatively to gauge his reaction. When Erik only nodded while looking thoughtful, not judging him in the slightest but just listening intently, Charles loosened up and continued. “And I can get an erection, but it’s harder – no pun intended – and not as predictable. Sometimes it can last for a while, other times I can’t get it any more than half-hard. But, medication can help.”

“Even if you don’t get hard, can you still feel things?” Erik asked, Charles laughing softly, pressing his cheek to Erik’s shoulder.

“If you’re asking if I can still have an orgasm without an erection or ejaculating, then yes, I can,” Charles said, Erik’s mouth quirking up.

“Then I believe I owe you one orgasm,” Erik said, leaning forward to nudge his nose with Charles’s, grey-blue eyes heated. Charles let out a bubbling laugh, letting Erik push him back against the couch to hover over him, his laughter only stopping when Erik smothered him in a kiss.

 _‘It’s going to be harder than what you’re accustomed to, darling. You’ll have to do much more than sweet-talk me to get me off,”_ Charles teased, Erik snorting, nostrils flaring.

“I enjoy a good challenge,” Erik replied after detaching his mouth from Charles’s to suck and nibble on his earlobe, eliciting a delicious gasp from the man beneath him. Erik smirked as he worked his mouth down to work at Charles’s neck, then down and down and down until he reached Charles’s soft cock, looking up to meet blue eyes that looked at him with something much more than just lust.

Erik was sure he was looking back the exact same way as Charles reached down to knot his hands with Erik’s, squeezing.

_‘You are really something else, Erik Lehnsherr.’_

***

Charles found out that afternoon that yes, Erik really did enjoy a challenge. Charles also found out that Erik’s mouth was extremely talented, and though he didn’t talk as much during sex as Charles did, that did not mean he didn’t know how to use his mouth. Erik’s mouth, tongue and jaw had worked tirelessly and passionately, not disheartened in the slightest as they lavished Charles’s soft cock with so much attention. Any other man would have come twice and then some with how good Erik’s touch was.

It had taken longer than normal, but Charles was already more aroused in Erik’s presence than he had ever been alone, and he almost cried out in joy when his cock began to come to life, swelling under Erik’s rough palm that twisted and rubbed up and down Charles’s length.

Charles wasn’t as big as Erik, but he was thick and uncut, Charles moaning loudly when he caught Erik’s runaway thoughts of _‘Gott, Charles is so beautiful, so hot, so perfect, I want this to be good for him, I want to make him feel good’_. Erik was a focused and determined man as he sucked Charles down, the man’s cock hardening slowly in Erik’s mouth.

“You’re doing so good, darling, it feels so good,” Charles mumbled, letting his head drop back on the couch, eyes closing as he focused on the dulled sensations lower down on his body, hands idly reaching under his rumpled shirt to twist and rub his sensitive nipples. Since Charles’s lower body had minimal sensation, his upper body had become much more responsive, and Erik moaned around Charles’s length when he saw Charles’s hands disappear beneath his shirt.

Charles’s pants were just pulled down enough to expose his cock, the telepath still a little hesitant to reveal his thin and atrophied legs to Erik. Erik had ensured him that he didn’t mind, and his mind screamed that he thought Charles was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen, but Charles had years of a broken self-esteem to overcome.

Charles thought that, maybe with Erik – understanding, straightforward and accepting Erik – that he could begin to overcome all of those barriers. Charles knew that it was still too early to _really_ know, that even though he felt a connection, they still barely knew each other.

But he knew enough about Erik to begin to dream.

Erik was so patient, often asking Charles what felt good, where he was getting the most sensation, if he needed to grip him harder or suck tighter, and Charles began to understand his fans – hearing Erik talk about what he was doing and asking him about what he wanted him to do was turning him on in itself.

Erik followed Charles’s instructions to the letter, stroking Charles’s cock with more force than usual, his altered nerves meaning that Erik needed to have a heavier hand for Charles to feel something. And he did, _God_ , Charles felt so much.

Even so, part way through, Charles’s erection waned and Charles was about to apologise, but was cut off when Erik just continued to lick at his head and knead his balls. Erik didn’t stop, he didn’t comment on it, his mind just focused on the thought of _‘want to make Charles moan, want to hear that voice, want to know how he_ really _sounds when he’s about to come’._

It had taken a while, much longer than it had taken Erik to come from Charles’s own mouth, but Erik did manage to make Charles come. Even though he wasn’t hard, and even if he hadn’t spilled anything into Erik’s eager mouth, Charles had come.

And he came _hard._

Charles was always loud, but he had never been like this. Erik’s expert hands had reached in deep and drawn out the most mind-shattering orgasm Charles had ever had in his life; his mind blanked out with white static, and he was sure he was shaking as the orgasm washed over him. He had dug the fingers of one hand into the back of the couch, the other above his head and clawing at the armrest. He had screamed Erik’s name, a broken, desperate sound, one that Erik drank up like he would have with his throat if Charles had ejaculated into his mouth.

Charles had lay boneless as Erik tenderly tucked him back into his pants, doing them back up with his powers and crawling on all fours to lay himself on top of Charles. He kissed Charles slowly, Charles still shaking and crying with the force of his orgasm, wobbly arms looping around Erik’s neck to hold him tightly.

“Where have you been hiding this whole time?” Charles eventually whispered, slowly climbing down from his post-coital daze. Erik barked out a laugh, burying his face in Charles’s shoulder, breathing him in. There was the smell of sex lingering in the air, thick and heady in the small confines of the apartment.

“In my room, jerking off to your voice,” Erik murmured against the man’s skin, Charles laughing. “The real thing is much, much better though.”

“I’m glad,” Charles said honestly, running his fingers through Erik’s hair as they just lay there, blissed out and content.

They only removed themselves from each other a long time after when they heard the front door open, revealing Raven with her hands over her eyes.

“Are you decent?” Raven called out as she morphed into her loungewear, still covering her eyes as Charles and Erik rolled their eyes, sitting on the couch beside each other in a non-compromising position. Erik just had his arm draped over Charles’s shoulder and the telepath rested his hand on Erik’s knee.

“Yes, we’re decent, Raven,” Charles sighed, his sister asking the question again, to make sure, not wanting her eyes to be burned with the scarring image of her brother and friend playing whack-a-mole with their dicks.

Raven ended up dropping her hand, only to dramatically gag at the sight of the two men snuggled up on the couch.

“God, I never thought I’d see you look like this, Erik,” Raven said, Erik narrowing his eyes and flipping her off discreetly.

“You were the one trying to set us up in the first place, Raven,” Charles reminded her, the girl snorting.

“Yeah, I was, but I never thought that you two would be so gross so soon,” Raven said, before her blue mouth curved upwards, amusement flickering in her eyes. “But, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, not when Erik had the hots for you after listening to your _porn_.” Saying the words out loud seemed to amuse Raven to no end, beginning to dissolves into hysterics, reminiscent of how she was at Emma’s party.

Erik’s eyes widened, staring at Raven, a little mortified.

_‘How does she know that I-’_

_‘I apologise, Erik,’_ Charles sent telepathically, turning to the man with a slight frown. _‘I had told her that I was actually planning on meeting you – well, magneto22 – and that I wasn’t interested in you – as in Erik – anymore… but considering I ditched Emma’s brunch with you, Raven put two and two together,’_ Charles said silently, squeezing Erik’s knee. _‘I’m sorry…’_

Erik was silent for a moment, before he started to grin, showing too many teeth in a way that Charles found ridiculously attractive.

 _‘You were going to give me up for magneto22? What, was I not good-looking enough for you?’_ Erik responded, face scrunching up as he pretended to be miffed, Charles giggling.

 _‘What can I say? Magneto22 was very charming,’_ Charles said, hand beginning to stroke up Erik’s thigh. _‘And no, you know full well how attractive I think you are, but that’s really just a bonus.’_

 _‘Charmer_ ,’ Erik shot back, leaning down to kiss Charles, Raven groaning.

“You’re flirting telepathically right now, aren’t you? _God_ , you two are going to be the worst,” Raven whined, covering her eyes again as she rushed towards her bedroom. “I only came here to pick up some things because I’m going to stay at Angel’s. I don’t want to be here if you two are going to hump on the couch all night.”

“Not sure that Charles has it in him to go again just yet,” Erik called out, Charles squeaking as Raven screeched in her room, yelling something like “I need brain bleach, images, _images!_ ”

“Do you really need to traumatise my sister?” Charles asked, Erik just grinning widely.

“I don’t _need_ to,” Erik said, waiting for Raven to pop back out of her room to snog Charles messily just to rile her up. Raven screamed again as Erik snickered, pushing his thoughts to Charles, who just sighed against his lips. _‘But it_ is _fun.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't planning to write more smut, but things happen so I had to tweak the tags :')  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

**_From Emma Frost_** – **_6:27pm_**  
_How was your hot date with Charles, Sugar?  
You didn’t put out already, did you?_

Erik let out a dismissive ‘hmph’ at Emma’s message, simply sending her a curt ‘fuck off’ and wafting his phone back down onto Charles’s coffee table, the telepath currently in the bathroom as they waited for their Chinese delivery to arrive.

As Erik looked around the room, he still couldn’t quite believe that he was here, in Charles’s apartment sprawled on his couch after having spent the better part of the afternoon lounging there and lazily making out with the other man.

They only pulled themselves off each other when Charles’s stomach grumbled, Erik’s glare at the offending organ making Charles laugh, inviting Erik to stay for dinner (or forever) by enticing him with ordering Chinese delivery. Erik didn’t waste a moment in whipping out his phone to order for them, giddy.

The doorbell to Charles’s apartment rang, and Erik heard Charles call out _“Could you get that, darling? It’s probably dinner!”_ from the bathroom down the narrow hall, and Erik’s heart squeezed tightly – something about that was so familiar and so domestic, and images of many future nights staying in and ordering delivery with Charles surged up into the forefront of Erik’s mind.

He didn’t realise he was grinning his signature shark-like grin when he opened the door, the young and gangly delivery boy’s eyes widening in terror as he looked up at Erik’s face. The boy squeaked and basically threw their dinner at Erik, who just raised a brow and shoved the boy’s tip into his hands, watching as he scuttled off in a panic.

Erik had pulled out their food by the time Charles wheeled himself back into the open living space, pulling up to the dining table with a kiss pressed to the back of Erik’s hand, smiling up at him.

Erik almost collapsed then and there, but held himself together by quickly pushing Charles’s basic lemon chicken and rice to him, cloaking the magnitude 7.0 earthquake in his chest by rolling his eyes.

“Lemon chicken, really, Charles?” Erik teased, taking his own spicy Szechuan noodles out, Charles grimacing at the smell of spice wafting from it.

“Sue me, I’m English. Salt and pepper are spicy enough for us,” Charles said, looking at Erik’s red-toned dish apprehensively, before taking a bite out of his own _bland_ meal and humming happily. “And besides, if you’re going to fuck me later, I don’t need my ass to be any hotter than it already is.”

Erik choked on his noodles, which now tasted ridiculously bland in comparison to the words that just fell from Charles’s lips. Charles shot Erik a smug look at the response he dragged from the man, who growled and stabbed his noodles with his chopsticks, standing up to lean over the small dining table and grab Charles’s chin, kissing him. Charles squealed and half-heartedly pushed Erik away. Charles’s mouth was a little sticky and tasted like lemon chicken, and for once, Erik didn’t mind the taste.

“Erik, your tongue’s on fire!” Charles whined when Erik pulled back after plundering Charles’s mouth. Erik’s heart flushed with affection when Charles stuck his light pink tongue out, eyes crinkling. “Christ, that’s spicy. How can you handle it?”

“You could work those lines of yours into an audio, you know,” Erik said, smirking. Charles grinned, before taking a spoonful of lemon chicken and rice and slowly pushing it into his mouth. He wrapped his mouth around the cuff of his spoon and slid it out, before dropping his head back to reveal the smooth column of his pale neck. Charles then pushed a low, long moan from his throat as he chewed, and the morsel of noodles Erik was about to put into his own mouth slipped limply from his hovering chopsticks, his eyes trained on the way Charles’s throat bobbed when he swallowed.

“ _Mmm_ , tastes _so_ good,” Charles purred, licking his lips with a wet smack, red mouth and voice completely obscene. Erik felt his cock jump up in interest at the sight and sounds. Charles picked up on the arousal now clouding Erik’s mind, chuckling. “Darling, maybe after we eat, I can show you how I make an audio. You can have a, should we say, behind the scenes look?”

“Gott, yes,” Erik said quickly, shovelling his noodles into his mouth at a rapid pace, not even feeling the burn in his mouth when his cock was now burning in his pants. Charles grinned, and the two ate – Charles made conversation, sometimes dropping in suggestive innuendos just to see Erik wriggle, and soon their meals were done and the containers thrown into the bin, Charles directing Erik to his bedroom. Erik’s mind went directly into the gutter at that point (or long before it, if he were being honest), but then he saw the computer and microphone set up on a desk pushed up against the wall.

“It’s a little squeezy, sorry,” Charles said, gesturing to a chair covered with some clothes in the corner. “You can just dump all of that on the floor somewhere and pull the chair up to my desk. Or just sit on the bed, that’s relatively clear of debris. Sorry, I don’t, uh, usually have people over. In my room. So it’s a mess. Sorry.” Charles looked a little sheepish at his admission, but Erik’s heart just sang, some of the metal in the room humming in response.

Erik ended up just plopping himself on Charles’s bed like he suggested, probably the better option since there wasn’t really enough room for them to squeeze together at Charles’s desk. Charles clicked a few things and booting up his computer while Erik settled on Charles’s soft comforter.

“I’ve been meaning to film a sequel to my ‘caught my roommate masturbating’ audio,” Charles said offhandedly, like he wasn’t keenly aware of how Erik’s body was slightly stiff. Charles turned from the computer screen to look at Erik, gleam in his eye, as he spoke again. “You know the one, right?”

How could Erik forget?

It was one of the audios Erik had often returned to, and was in the number 1 slot of his top 5 ProfessorXXX audios, because Erik had a ranking – not that he would admit that to Charles. Not yet, anyway.

Erik’s ranking was as follows:

  1. [M4M] I catch you masturbating while screaming my name and let you fuck me senseless [roommates][college][begging]
  2. [M4A] Edging myself for over an hour and cumming so hard I cry [masturbation]
  3. [M4M] You’re under my control, darling [telepathy][dom][bondage][hardcore][aftercare]
  4. [M4M] I’ve been a naughty boy, officer [cop-roleplay][bondage][rough]
  5. [M4A] In depth review of the Lelo Tor 2 cock ring and the Lelo HUGO prostate massager (spoiler: I cum hard. Twice.) [masturbation][sextoyreview][sponsoredbyLELO]



This list had been carefully curated after many months of thorough experimentation. Erik had good reasons as to why each of these were in his top 5, though at the rate he had been going, he had contemplated extending it to a top 10. That’s how good ProfessorXXX’s videos were – there were no videos that were _bad_ (Erik had come at least once to every video in Charles’s extensive portfolio), but there were definitely ones that stood out amongst the others.

Of course, Erik did love Charles’s mutant-centric works a great amount, but that was more out of his appreciation for the respectful way Charles made them and the pro-mutant support they provided. His top 5, however, were based solely on how quickly and devastatingly they could make Erik come.

In the number 5 spot was one video in Charles’s relatively new sex toy review series, aptly labelled ‘SexToys 101 with ProfessorXXX’. The videos were a mixture of informative, light and sexy, usually starting with an endearing moan-free spiel from ProfessorXXX about the features of whichever device he was trying out that session, often throwing in amusing anecdotes and genuinely well-thought-out points about the device’s pros and cons. That would eventually lead to ProfessorXXX trying out the devices, getting himself off with obscene moans that Erik could listen to forever. Erik may or may not have ordered the Lelo Tor 2 and Lelo HUGO right after using ProfessorXXX’s promo code [ProfX20] – the man had given the products a final grade of A+, after all.

Audio number 4 was, by nature, quite cheesy, but Charles played a naughty law breaker _so well_. He was flirty, he was impish, and he knew _exactly_ what to say to get what he wanted from his listener, whom he referred to as ‘Officer’. Even though he wasn’t supposed to be the one in power, he completely subverted it and everyone knew that he had you wrapped around his finger, even if you were the one knuckle deep inside him (audibly, of course).

Number 3 was on the list was for whenever Erik was particularly angry and frustrated after a tiring day. Sometimes he would be in a mood because of Professor Shaw, or if he had a run-in with a mutantphobic bastard on campus. More often than not, though, it would be after a laborious shift at work after his boss had solidified his spot as ‘Number 1 Prick’ in another one of Erik’s mental lists.

Number 3 was, potentially, one of the more intense videos Charles has made; in it, ProfessorXXX was forceful, rough, and treated Erik like he was a plaything. And Erik loved it. That video was singlehandedly responsible for initiating Erik’s telepathy kink (especially now that he knew that Charles, an actual telepath, was ProfessorXXX). What he loved about it even more, though, was that even though the audio was exceptionally rough and, at times, absolutely brutal, it still respected ideas about consent. Erik’s anger was always obliterated the moment he came using that video, and the aftercare ProfessorXXX included at the end in his soothing English accent always wiped away Erik’s worries.

The number 1 and 2 spots were, expectedly, difficult to assign. Number 2 was just a filthy audio of Charles moaning wantonly, cursing whenever he would stop himself from coming, and with every one of Charles’s whimpers Erik would just strip his cock harder and harder. It was simple, and there were no plotlines or roles, but still so, _so_ hot. Simple could never go wrong, not when you were ProfessorXXX.

The blessed Number 1 audio had probably just pipped the edging clip to take the top spot because it struck the hidden desire in Erik for some kind of… _relationship._ Erik could imagine that he really was the person ProfessorXXX spoke to, and whenever the audio got to the part where ProfessorXXX found the listener jerking themselves off, he would truly imagine the man walking into his dingy bedroom and having his way with him. He hadn’t been able to picture someone’s face, but now that he knew it was Charles…

 _‘Oh, Gott,’_ Erik cursed mentally, at Charles’s words. Charles chuckled, knowing immediately that Erik definitely knew the video he was referring to.

“In the sequel, I was thinking about it going the other way. The listener would find me, mm, _touching myself_ … maybe with a butt plug buried deep in my ass, and, well… I think you can imagine where it would go from there,” Charles said, biting his plush lower lip sultrily, Erik swallowing. Erik could already feel his cock stirring, beginning to fill out the front of his pants.

“Sounds… Sounds like an interesting audio,” Erik pushed out, voice only a little strained.

“Mm, I’m glad that you think so. As my number one fan, I’m sure you know what the people want,” Charles said, smirking while pushing his microphone around a little so he could partially turn to face Erik. Most of the microphone was made of metal, and Erik sent out a wisp of his powers; he could feel the metal warm under Charles’s fingertips, and the way his breath fanned across it. Erik licked his lips, suddenly very thirsty.

“What… What microphone are you using?” Erik asked, trying to pretend that he wasn’t as affected as he was, but failing miserably considering the way his eyes weren’t looking at the microphone at all, but at the pink tongue darting out of Charles’s mouth to swipe at his lower lip.

“Blue Yeti Pro,” Charles answered through a smile, and Erik couldn’t help but think _‘that sounds like it could be the name of a sex toy, fuck’_. If you stretched your imagination enough, for Charles and his voice, the microphone really could be considered a sex toy. “And, if we’re talking shop, it’s a pretty good microphone. It records in stereo and bi-directional sound well, so if I…” Charles leaned in close to the microphone, demonstrating, “wanted to sound like I was whispering into your left ear, I could just do _this_.” Charles let out a puff of a breath to the left of the microphone, and Erik could imagine him doing so directly to him, those red lips at his ear, maybe brushing against his earlobe. And maybe he could, because through Erik’s metal-sense, he _felt_ that brush of air. Erik’s face grew hot.

“Sounds technical,” Erik said after clearing his rough voice with a small cough, Charles smiling.

“Mm, well, I could explain to you some more technical things, but that would be quite dry. Giving you a demonstration, on the other hand, would be much easier. And, potentially, a lot _wetter_ ,” Charles said, winking as Erik cursed silently.

“Okay,” was all Erik was able to supply, rearranging his body on Charles’s bed so he sat up against the backboard, propped up comfortably with Charles’s pillows that smelled like his shampoo. It didn’t help that the entire bed smelled like Charles, or that the man himself was sitting in the cramped room with that bloody mischievous and alluring smile on his face.

“This is my first time recording with someone watching me, for obvious reasons,” Charles said slowly, eyeing Erik with his piercing blue gaze. “So, again, bear with me.”

“Okay,” Erik said again, and he felt like a complete dolt with a one-word vocabulary. “How… How do you usually start?”

“Depends on the audio, but for this one… well, it starts with _you_ catching me jerking myself off,” Charles said, slowly beginning to unbutton his trousers, making Erik’s eyes bug out.

“ _Oh_. Do you usually… actually… touch yourself when you make these?” Erik asked, Charles laughing lightly, shrugging as he lifted the weight of his lower body with one flexed arm and pulling his pants down with the other, the movement so smooth Erik was captivated.

“Sometimes, if I feel like it,” Charles said, winking. “Obviously, at times I have to fake it, but… well, I have pretty good wank material sitting right in front of me right now. It would be a shame to waste it.”

 _“Charles,”_ Erik groaned, cock definitely interested now. Charles just grinned, pulling open one of his desk drawers, pursing his lips for a moment before grabbing a half-empty bottle of lube and a vibrating cock ring (the infamous Lelo Tor 2, which Erik had tucked into his top bedside drawer as well). Before Charles closed the drawer, he noticed a _fucking pale blue ribbed butt plug_ sitting on top of a pile of other interesting things. That butt plug probably had a different name, but considering its size, _Blue Yeti Pro_ would have fit it very well.

‘Another _time_ ,’ Erik vowed to himself. Charles must have caught that thought, because he sent Erik a very, very detailed projection about how he had used that butt plug a _past_ time.

“Charles, you’re going to kill me,” Erik complained, pulling at the fabric of his pants around his thighs, the slight friction making him shiver. Charles just smirked, pressing record on his computer.

 _‘Try to keep quiet, darling. I can’t have the microphone picking up your voice, it would be a nightmare to edit later,’_ Charles pushed into Erik’s mind. _‘If you’re too loud, I might have to gag you.’_

“Fu-” Erik started, Charles silently laughing when he slapped his hand over his mouth, catching himself. _‘I can keep quiet, I was just caught off guard. Gott.’_

 _‘Mhmm. We’ll see about that, darling. Well, I should begin actually recording – I’ll have to cut the first minute of the clip, but that’s easy. Hm, how should I start, Erik? You seem like the type who likes to just get to the juicy parts quickly,’_ Charles said, corner of his mouth curving upwards as he slowly pulled his flaccid cock out, beginning to stroke himself with a firm grip, being quite rough with his pretty uncut member.

Now that Erik knew that a stronger touch was needed for adequate stimulus, the metalbender was not surprised with the eagerness and aggressive touch Charles dealt himself, and was incredibly turned on. Charles’s eyes were locked with Erik’s, pupils dark and wide and rimmed with a thinning ring of azure blue. Erik could feel his pants growing tighter, blood draining south, and was pleased to see that Charles’s own cock was beginning to fill out as well.

 _‘I do usually skip to the main event when I watch porn, but not when I listen to you,’_ Erik admitted, allowing himself to drag his palm across his bulge, Charles’s eyes dropping from his face when he noticed the movement. Charles’s breath caught, the sound picked up on the microphone, the colourful soundwave on the computer screen jumping slightly.

 _‘Mm, thank you. I, myself, quite like a slow build… foreplay is important,’_ Charles said telepathically, parting his lips to lets out a louder gasp into the microphone as he continued to stroke up and down his cock, which was more than half-hard now. Charles let go of his member for a moment, but only so he could coat his hand with a generous amount of lube, making sure he held the bottle close to the microphone to capture the obscene squelch. Charles’s slicked-up hand returned to his cock, and he moaned.

 _‘You’re so beautiful, Charles, it’s unfair. Illegal,’_ Erik groaned mentally, pushing the image of Charles stroking himself in his vision towards the telepath, who let out another affected noise.

 _‘Is that how you see me? You flatter me again, darling,’_ Charles said, his cock now coaxed to full hardness under his palm, the sight of Erik tented pants and Erik’s mental affirmations sending his heart into a flurry.

Erik watched, enraptured, as Charles continued to let out breathy moans mixed with the occasional gasp or murmured _‘fuck’_ , before he picked up the cock ring from his desk with his un-lubed hand. It was unfortunate that it was coated in silicone – Erik could only imagine how a metal cock ring would feel to him, how he would be able to sense Charles’s heat straining against it and every pleasured twitch of the man’s member as Erik touched him.

One day.

Charles slid the cock ring on, which would not only add to his pleasure, but help prolong his hard-on. When Charles turned the device on, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine, he let out a loud, drawn-out groan. Though the device was wrapped in silicone, there were still some metal fittings on the inside, and Erik could also feel the vibrations, making him have to bite his lip to remain silent.

“So good,” Charles dropped under his breath, the recorded soundwaves spiking before returning to the steady low-level rhythm of Charles’s breaths and moans. _‘I can see you palming yourself through your pants, darling. Are you hard? Dripping?’_

 _‘Fucking sopping wet,’_ Erik grumbled back mentally, Charles letting out a huff of a laugh, smiling. _‘And aren’t your listeners supposed to catch you in the act sometime soon?’_

 _‘Mm, impatient,’_ Charles purred into Erik’s mind, letting out a few more lewd moans as he did so. _‘Would you like to help me act that out? I’ve never had a co-star before.’_

 _‘Gott, Charles,’_ Erik groaned, unzipping his pants with his powers and pulling out his own dick, head already slick with pre-cum. He hadn’t lied – his briefs were sopping wet (again), and the sight of it made Charles let out a low “Mm, amazing” into the microphone. _‘What do you want me to do, Charles?’_

 _‘Use your powers to open the door – try to make it loud, so the mic can pick up the sound,’_ Charles said, Erik’s mouth quirking up, turned on but also a little amused. Charles bit back a laugh as well, just raising his brow at Erik as if he were saying _‘are you game?’_ Erik just smirked, raising his unoccupied hand and twisting his wrist a little, the door to Charles’s bedroom opening loudly. Erik made sure to open the door hard enough so that it clunked against the door stop on the opposing wall, Charles smiling as he saw the spike in the recording soundwaves.

“Oh my God!” Charles suddenly exclaimed, his whole face showing the surprise he was acting through, blue eyes impossibly wide, though they sparkled with mirth at the situation. Erik had to cover his chuckle with his fist, eyes warm as they regarded Charles pretending to have been caught jerking off by his supposed roommate, friend and fictional lover. “What are you doing here? You said you wouldn’t be back until later, and don’t you know how to knock? What do you mean- I’m just- You- Close the door!”

Charles paused, pretending like his imaginary roommate was speaking. Erik stifled his laugh again, flicking his wrist to slam the bedroom door shut again.

 _‘What an adorably shocked roommate you are, Charles,’_ Erik mentally projected, words light with amusement. Charles rolled his eyes a little at Erik after almost bursting out laughing.

 _‘Don’t spoil this for me, Erik,’_ Charles said, sending his mental reply with a playful poke. _‘If you keep making me laugh, editing is going to be a nightmare.’_

 _‘I’d rather be responsible for making you moan,’_ Erik replied simply, gripping his cock and giving it two pumps up and down, licking his lips. Charles looked dazed for a moment, like the sight of Erik beginning to stroke himself was too much for him to compute. Charles’s mouth opened, but then he closed it again, eyes determined and decisive.

“Fuck the audio,” Charles suddenly said, struggling to wheel himself closer to the edge of the bed with his non-lubed hand, before parking it at his bedside.

“Yeah, fuck the audio,” Erik echoed, grinning with all of his teeth and leaning over to help haul the telepath onto the bed, kissing him with vigour. _‘Fuck me instead.’_ Charles let out a desperate whimper as Erik’s tongue traversed his mouth, reaching down to flick his finger at Charles’s slick and engorged cock that hung stiffly from the opening of his trousers. The organ thrummed with the tremor of the cock ring, and Erik’s own moan was smothered by Charles’s tongue as he gripped Charles’s cock.

“I listened to your review of this,” Erik said, voice low as he pumped Charles’s cock, lingering on the cock ring around its base. Erik tugged on it with his powers. Charles gasped, gripping Erik’s shoulders tightly while the metallokinetic grinned, leaning down to Charles’s ear to nibble on his earlobe, murmuring quietly. “I’ve bought it and tried it myself. You were a very convincing sales rep, Charles.” With that, Erik swiped his thumb over Charles’s slit, the man lurching forwards, face buried in Erik’s neck, breath searing.

“You’re my number one fan, aren’t you?” Charles said, sliding his hands up Erik’s shirt, fingers casting lines of heat across Erik’s abdomen. The telepath’s hands started to bunch up the fabric in his fingers, before Erik helped him pull the fabric swiftly over his head, throwing it onto the ground.

“Your biggest fan,” Erik agreed, and Charles raised a brow, eyes immediately dipping down to Erik’s crotch.

“Mm. My _biggest_ fan indeed,” Charles replied, Erik growling and kissing Charles again, fingers hastily unbuttoning the man’s crinkled white shirt. Soon, Charles’s shirt was also discarded atop Erik’s on the floor. Erik wasted no time getting his lips on Charles’s neck, collarbone, and shoulder, eventually wrapping his expert mouth around one of Charles’s peaked pink nipples.

“God, j-just-” Charles stammered, suddenly at a loss for words, at least audibly. _‘God, Erik. Did you mean it before? When you said that I should fuck you instead?’_ Charles’s mental voice was a little frantic, laced with a hum of thick arousal that was almost painful.

“Fuck yes,” Erik said, removing his mouth from Charles’s chest and moving back up to kiss his lips, a little softer now. “I want that, as much as you do. Maybe even more.”

“I really doubt that, darling,” Charles laughed, breathless. _‘With the cock ring, I should be able to last… But fuck, we have to prep you first, Erik.’_

“I can do that. Lube?” Erik breathed out, pupils blown. Charles told him he had another bottle in his side drawer, along with condoms. Erik threw Charles a condom, and the man rolled it over himself slowly, chewing on his reddened lower lip as he watched Erik kneel in front of him on the bed, drizzling a copious amount of lube onto his fingers.

Charles pulled himself up with his strong forearms to sit up with his back against the backboard like Erik had been doing earlier, hand slowly stroking his throbbing cock as he watched Erik reach back, fingers disappearing in an out of him.

Erik let out a gruff groan as he fingered himself quickly, wanting nothing more than to get Charles’s thick cock inside him. It was lucky for him that he had fingered himself in the shower the night before, so he wasn’t as tight as he would have usually been.

“You’re beautiful, Erik,” Charles whispered reverently as he watched Erik spread himself, two fingers disappearing in and out of him, soon turning into three. Erik leaned forward to kiss Charles again, the man’s hands looping around Erik’s neck to deepen the kiss.

“Fuck, Charles. I’m ready, I need your cock,” Erik mumbled, pulling his fingers out of him and lamenting the loss of the feeling of being filled – but not for long. Charles had nodded, pulling Erik closer and closer until the taller man straddled his motionless thighs, hand reaching between them to apply some more lube to Charles’s cock, before guiding it to his stretched hole.

Charles stopped breathing for a moment when he felt his sensitive head nudge at Erik’s rim. Charles and Erik stared at each other, Charles cupping Erik’s cheek and feeling the ginger stubble sprouting there. The two leaned forwards to meet in a sloppy kiss as Erik lowered himself down, Charles’s cock sliding in.

“Ohhh, _fuck_ ,” Erik groaned as Charles’s thickness filled him, stretching at his ass, hard and full and twitching. Charles just let out a choked noise, marvelling at how tight Erik felt around him.

“You feel so good, Erik,” Charles whimpered once he was fully sheathed inside Erik’s heat, hips flush. Erik couldn’t manage to say anything completely coherent, so he just grunted and began moving his hips. Charles moaned out loud and in Erik’s mind with every swivel and jerk of Erik’s hips as he rode him like it would be the last thing he ever did, and when Erik couldn’t hold back the cry as Charles’s cock brushed against his prostate, Charles almost came then and there.

 _‘If not for the cock ring…’_ Charles’s mental voice crooned, strained and frazzled as his mind began to blank at the sensations Erik was drawing out of him.

“Can I take the cock ring off you now?” Erik groaned, the obscene slapping of their hips resonating through the air as Erik panted. “I’m gonna come, I want you to come with me. Inside me.”

“Yes,” Charles managed to get out, gripping Erik’s shoulder in a vice-like grip with one hand, the other fisting the bedsheets beneath him. “Yes, yes. I want that too, darling. Erik. Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

 _‘You do tend to start swearing more when you’re getting closer to coming. I guess you never faked that in your audios,’_ Erik said a little smugly as he pulled himself off Charles’s cock, but only so he could use his powers to pull the ring off Charles’s dick, the telepath almost sobbing at how it felt the moment Erik impaled himself on his cock again, riding him until they were both seconds away from coming.

“Fuck, fuck, yes, God, oh, yes, Erik,” Charles chanted, scrabbling at Erik’s shoulders and neck to pull him down into a messy, open-mouthed kiss that was as unravelled as the erratic movement of Erik’s hips, the metalbender teetering at the edge. The metal in Charles’s room began to hum inadvertently, Erik groaning into Charles’s mouth.

“I’m coming,” Erik grunted, Charles letting out a choked cry as he came at Erik’s words. It was _that_ sound that pulled Erik over the edge as well, spilling white against his stomach as well as Charles’s.

Charles slid down from where he was sitting on the bed, Erik slumping heavily against him. They were both coated with a thin sheen of sweat, stomachs sticky with cum, hair mussed and lips bruised. Erik didn’t think he could move, his ass throbbing with a delicious ache that he hoped he would feel for a while after, the pang allowing him to remember how Charles felt inside him.

The two men lay there, completely fucked out, until Charles let out a light snort.

“Well, that audio is ruined. I can’t edit my way out of that,” Charles laughed, his words laboured as he struggled to catch his breath. Erik chuckled above him, pushing himself off Charles’s boneless form, his weight pressing down on him likely not helping his lungs at all. Erik did let his head rest on Charles’s rising and falling chest though, enjoying the thumping of the man’s heart beat beneath his ear. Charles chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Erik’s slightly damp hair, before pausing.

 _‘What are you thinking about, Charles? I could tell that you had some sort of epiphany,’_ Erik said, almost _purring_ as Charles began to card his fingers through Erik’s locks.

“Instead of a regular roleplay audio, I could label it as an ‘overhead sex’ audio. I’d have to edit out our names and change the title of the video to something else first, of course,” Charles said, chuckling to himself at the idea. Erik hummed, questioning.

“So instead of ‘My super-hot roommate caught me jerking off so I let him ride me’ you’d name it…”

“My super-hot _boyfriend_ walked in on me making an audio so I let him ride me,” Charles replied smoothly, Erik letting out a snort, pushing himself onto his elbows to look at Charles fondly.

“Sounds like something I’d listen to,” Erik said, Charles letting out a loud, eye-crinkling laugh, and Erik couldn’t be blamed for leaning down to kiss the adorable man breathless once again.

_‘And ‘boyfriend’. I like the sound of that too.’_

***

Erik ended up staying the night, much to Charles’s pleasure. Even though they had only met in person for the first time that day, it had felt like they had known each other for much longer than that. It wasn’t hard for Charles to begin imagining living days far into the future with Erik. Erik was everything Charles wanted, and he was so wonderful that Charles wondered if this was just one elaborate dream, and that the moment he would wake in the morning, Erik would be gone.

When Charles woke up, though, Erik’s arms were still draped around him loosely, sleeping quietly beside him. Charles’s heart swelled with happiness, relief and affection, curling the arm that was growing a little numb under Erik’s neck to card through the man’s hair.

Charles lay on his back, Erik’s head nestled into the crook of his neck and arm lying over his chest. Erik’s hair, mussed from sleep, tickled at the stubble growing on his Charles’s chin, and the telepath smiled to himself and nuzzled his face into Erik’s hair.

Charles felt Erik stir, the taller man releasing a groggy, sleep-laden groan.

“Good morning,” Charles said quietly, voice also rough with sleep. Erik blinked for a moment, grey eyes surveying his surroundings and for a brief second he seemed confused, before remembering where he was and smiling.

“Morning,” Erik said, shuffling in the bed so he straddled Charles’s thighs, sitting above him in all of his shirtless glory. Charles laughed, curling his finger in a movement to signal Erik to lean down and kiss him, which the metallokinetic did with relish.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Charles murmured against Erik’s mouth, not minding the roughness of their shared stubble or the slight tang of morning breath.

“Don’t think I can get used to your morning breath, though,” Erik teased, Charles gasping in feigned offense and hitting Erik’s chest, the man laughing. Erik moved to kiss Charles again, but Charles refused, shoving at Erik’s chest with a smile, saying that ‘if you’re bothered by morning breath, then no more morning kisses for you’. Charles only relented when Erik took back his words with a slight pout, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

They had spent most of that morning and afternoon in bed, only getting out to have lunch and watch a movie together, before Erik left for his shift at the late-night café. Charles ended up joining him at his work at around nine, and Erik felt that his job had never been less tedious with Charles there, not when he would come by the telepath’s table near the counter to refill his tea, sneaking in a kiss or two every time.

That day had been the beginning of a series of days and weeks that soon became a month and then two. Considering the two men had fallen for each other just by messaging through an audio porn app, it came as no surprise to anyone that they became attached to the hip from that day on.

Erik began spending a lot of his down time at Charles’s apartment, much to the displeasure of Raven, who had walked in on them sucking face more often than she would have liked. It wasn’t that Raven wasn’t happy for her brother. She was, even if every time she would catch her brother staring down at a message Erik with the goopiest, most syrupy smile she had ever seen she would make loud gagging noises, which Charles adamantly ignored, too wrapped up in thoughts of Erik to care.

They made the most out of their free time during the summer break; since Charles didn’t have any TA work, he had an ample amount of time to spend with Erik, as well as create more audios. Erik had begun to sit in on some of Charles’s recording sessions, Charles often having to pause the recording to release the pent-up tension in the room. Erik was distracting, especially when Charles could see him palming himself on his bed in the corner of his eye as he recorded. Recording took a lot, _lot_ longer, but Charles’s fans have noted that his work has been much hotter lately.

Erik usually dedicated his days to spending time with Charles, not only because listening to him record audios was the second most erotic thing to exist (after _actually_ having sex with Charles, of course), but to also just relax in Charles’s company. Contrary to Raven and Emma’s beliefs, when Charles and Erik were alone, they didn’t just spend their time fucking each other (though that did take up a significant fraction of their time, much to their delight and their friends’ exasperation). Charles and Erik, more often than not, just enjoyed each other’s company.

They played chess, watched terrible rom-coms while Erik mocked the blundering couples, read books with their legs draped over each other on the couch, or simply just lay in bed and _talked_.

Charles often caught himself thinking _‘is this really my life, now?’._ It would hit him at random times, sparked by the most innocuous of things. Sometimes, it would wash over him when he watched Erik’s back as the man loomed over his low cooktop, flipping pancakes for the two of them dressed in nothing but a pair of low-slung grey sweatpants. Or, it would be when Erik would come back to his apartment after his shift at midnight with a box of leftover cake tucked under his arm, the man kicking off his shoes and dropping a kiss to the top of Charles’s head before asking if he wanted the chocolate mousse cake or the lemon tart.

Other times, it would be when they were having sex, and Erik would undo him with his hands and tongue and cock, taking more care than anyone ever before, and giving Charles a smug _‘yeah, I did that’_ grin afterwards. And then, there were the times when he would just catch Erik staring at him, a small smile on his face that matched the one on Charles’s whenever he caught himself thinking _‘is this really my life, now?’._

Charles knew what that smile of Erik’s meant, because he has found it on his face far too many times to count.

It’s a _‘God, this is my life now’_ smile mixed with an _‘I’m so lucky to have met you’_ look.

Or, in simpler terms – an ‘ _I love you’_ smile.

That was something Charles never really said in his audios, because it was something he reserved for Erik, and Erik alone. And when he would whisper it into Erik’s ear and Erik’s mind, Charles would _feel_ the surge of love pulsing through Erik, the man whispering it straight back into his heart.


End file.
